Total Eclipse
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Ryou has been abused by his former yami for three years. Despite his affections for Bakura, Ryou only receives insults and beatings in return. After Ryou receives help from four unlikely people, will Ryou remain an easy target for Bakura to abuse? Abusive Tendershipping. Eventual Thiefshipping and Deathshipping. Slight Puppyshipping.


**This story is a complete 180 from all the other stories I have written, just warning you. This is more angsty. I want to see if I can step outside my comfort zone with my writing. All warnings are down below. Enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

_**Title: **__Total Eclipse _

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Warnings: **__Violence, Ryou snaps, descriptions of sexual content, implied rape, alcohol, and language._

_**To avoid confusion about who's who, Yami Marik will be using his abridged name Melvin, and Yami Bakura will be using Thief King's fan name Akefia when absolutely necessary Other than that, he will remain Bakura.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Summary: **__Ryou has been abused by his former yami for three years. Despite his affections for Bakura, he only receives insults and beatings. After Ryou receives help from four unlikely people, will Ryou remain an easy target for Bakura to abuse? Abusive Tendershipping. Eventual Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, and slight Puppyshipping._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Ryou Bakura's eyes shot open as he felt his lover attempt to sneak out of bed.

"Bakura…?" Ryou whispered, reaching his hand out.

Akefia Bakura slapped Ryou's hand away and scowled. "Shut up and go to sleep, pet."

"Bakura, please don't leave me again." The white haired Brit pleaded, sitting up. "Today is our three year anniversary. I did everything you asked me to do, perverted and all. Can you spend one night with me?"

Bakura ignored him as he went to his closet and got dressed.

"Bakura, where are you going?" Ryou asked, getting out of bed.

"Ryou." Bakura growled in a warning tone. "I suggest you get your ass back in bed or _else_."

"Bakura…!" Ryou latched on to his arm weakly. "Please!"

Bakura slapped Ryou's cheek hard, the force sending the frail boy backwards.

"You should be grateful that I even fuck you, you good for nothing bitch." Bakura said darkly. "Now get back in bed before I get my Millennium Ring involved."

Ryou scurried back in bed, rubbing his blood red cheek. Tears spilled down his eyes when he heard the front door slam.

_Bakura is an aggressive sadist…but… I still have feelings for him. I adore him. He's everything to me. And without him… what do I do?_

Ryou curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Oh damn it." Ryou muttered as he studied his body.

After Ryou woke up to get ready for his high school classes, he knew he had to take care of the guaranteed injuries he had from his lover. Bakura was rougher with him than usual with his S&M fetish. Ryou received new bruises and scars from Bakura's bondage toys and his knives.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ryou hissed as he applied hydrogen peroxide on the wounds with cotton balls. "Bakura really did a number on me last night… my hips are killing me…"

After bandaging his injuries, he went to the bathroom and took out a cream to put on his backside so it wouldn't get a rash from Bakura's rough sex drive. After that, Ryou looked up in the mirror to check how his face looked. He almost yelped in horror at the scratches, bruises, and hickeys on his face and neck. Quivering, Ryou reached in a drawer and took out foundation that matched his pale skin.

"I have to cover up these quickly. I have to get to class in less than an hour." Ryou quickly dabbed the sponge into the makeup and patted it all over his face and neck. The hickeys were still a little visible, but if anyone noticed, he could say that a bunch of mosquitoes bit him.

Satisfied with the makeup, Ryou hurriedly put on his school uniform and grabbed his school bag. After locking the front door behind him, he briskly walked to Domino High School. Ryou tried his best to clear the horrible thoughts of Bakura's abuse from his head so he could at least put on a smile for his "friends."

_Should I really call them friends? _Ryou sighed. _Whenever I associate with Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda, I always feel out of the loop. They're such close friends, I probably will never be able to be able to join them._

Ryou approached Domino High School. Before anyone could see his dejected expression, he quickly replaced it with a smile. A few minutes later, the usual flock of girls surrounded him.

"Hey Bakura!" One grinned, hooking her arm through his left one.

"We missed you this weekend. You didn't come to the party we invited you to." Another pouted.

"I'm sorry, girls." Ryou said, uncomfortable. "I had lots of assignments to complete. This is my final year in high school, so I have to work hard."

"Awww, we understand." A third girl cooed. "Be sure to come next time, ok?"

The warning bell rang, signaling that class would begin in a few minutes.

"Excuse me, ladies." Ryou said politely, picking up his pace into the building.

_Those girls… they only want to hang around me because of the way I look. _Ryou sighed sadly. _ I don't know what's so special about me anyway. I'm weak… and I can't take care of myself. Bakura's right when he calls me a good for nothing. Oh, well…_

As soon as Ryou reached his class, he mustered up the most cheerful grin possible. He walked in and took his usual seat behind Yugi and his friends.

"Morning, everyone." Ryou greeted them.

"Hey, Bakura." Yugi replied, smiling. "Were you able to finish that assignment for physics?"

"Ugh, don't mention that thing!" Anzu groaned, holding her head. "Not only did we have to do all those calculations with Newtons, Joules, kinetic energy, and watts, but a formal lab report too. Sensei is killing us!"

"It wasn't that bad. And I never heard of physics until I came here." Yami chimed in.

"You had Yugi to help ya." Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I asked Honda for help, but he has bolts for brains. I should've known better."

"Shut up, Jou!" Honda snapped. "I wasn't the one who forgot what Joules were!"

And as quickly as that, Ryou was cast out of the group. He sighed and looked out the window as the five friends laughed with each other.

_Looks like I'll always remain the outsider…_

* * *

After school, Ryou walked back to his apartment, already troubled about what Bakura would do to him.

_I wonder… will Bakura strangle me today or hit me over the head with his beer bottles?_ Ryou thought to himself. _Well, this is our anniversary, so maybe he'll lay off this time._

Ryou cautiously approached the door of his apartment and peeked inside. It was apparent that Bakura was not home. Sighing in relief, Ryou walked inside and dropped his stuff on the floor.

"Whew, now I can actually get my homework done in peace." He said.

A little hungry, Ryou walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He shuddered at the raw steaks and oysters taking up most of the space. Bakura's favorite food is steak, and he knew that Ryou hated raw oysters. Whenever Ryou "disobeyed" him, Bakura would starve Ryou for a few days then force him to eat raw oysters and raw steak. After getting food poisoning several times, Ryou decided to just do everything Bakura asked him to.

Ryou rummaged through the fridge and searched for any of his vegetarian dishes that he bought. One could eat raw meat for so long. After ten minutes of looking, Ryou gave up, knowing Bakura most likely threw them away again.

Settling with a can of soda and leftover pizza, Ryou sat down at the kitchen table with his homework. He didn't bother getting a plate. Bakura broke most of them anyway. Ryou picked off the pepperoni and sausage and threw them into the trash can. As he ate, Ryou started his homework.

Five minutes in, Ryou froze, realization hitting him.

_What am I doing? Why…? Why must I live my life laying low like this? Why must I feel relieved when Bakura is not home?_

He slumped against the table, tears strolling down his face.

_I'm tired of this life… Bakura, why can't you embrace my love? Bakura!_

Ryou closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

_Crash!_

Ryou's eyes snapped open at the sound of something breaking. He groggily sat up in his chair.

"You little runt!"

Ryou suddenly felt a beer bottle shatter on his head.

_Oh no… Bakura!_ Ryou thought, the pain from the bottle making him unsteady.

"Bakura… what's the matter?" Ryou murmured, trying his best to stand up. He knew Bakura was drunk again, hence the empty beer bottles he was throwing around.

"It's nine o'clock, you fool! Where the hell is my dinner?" Bakura shouted, grabbing Ryou by the collar of his shirt. "Your shit father doesn't send enough money for both of us, so I spend all day pawning shit off and stealing so we can have a decent living. After all of that, you can't bloody cook!?"

"Bakura…I'm sorry." Ryou said, tears streaming down his face. "I was just tired from last night."

Bakura hands went for Ryou's throat. "Don't you dare make up excuses you brat!"

"Bakura… please…!" Ryou choked out, struggling to remove Bakura's hands from his throat.

Bakura squeezed harder, his eyes turning red. After Ryou lost almost all of his oxygen, Bakura threw him across the floor, his head hitting a leg of the table. Ryou gasped for air as he felt himself losing consciousness.

_Heh… it's ironic. I was worried about whether he would strangle me or strike me with empty bottles… lucky me. He did both. Happy three year anniversary, Bakura._

Ryou closed his eyes as Bakura continued his rampage throughout the apartment.

* * *

…**I may have projected my hatred for physics a bit. You can't blame me, right? Heh heh.**

**If you are liking this so far, please add this to your favorites, and if you want to be notified when a new chapter comes out, add this to your alerts.**

******Te plot will start gaining momentum in chapter 2.**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I would love to know what you think so far. **

**PRK**


End file.
